Field
Implementations described herein generally relate to scanning beam display systems and more specifically, to systems and methods for improved image alignment of such scanning beam display systems.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic display systems are commonly used to display information from computers and other sources. Typical display systems range in size from small displays used in mobile devices to very large displays, such as tiled displays, that are used to display images to thousands of viewers at one time. One type of display system is a scanning beam display system. Scanning beam display systems may be made up of multiple smaller individual display devices, or “tiles”, that are carefully aligned when assembled to provide a seamless (or seamless-like) and uniform appearance. In some implementations, each tile may be a light-based electronic display device, such as a laser-phosphor display (LPD), including a self-contained laser-based image-generating system.
Alignment of scanning beam display systems may be achieved using mechanical and electronic means. However, currently known alignment procedures often require a complex infrastructure, are labor intensive and require a great deal of time and expense to maintain. Other known alignment procedures involve the use of one or more cameras to observe the initial relaxed alignment of the tiled display. Information obtained from the cameras is used to make the necessary adjustments to properly align the tiles of the tiled display. However, these camera alignment techniques require cameras and support hardware to digitize video signals thus adding additional costs.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a cost-effective alignment technique for scanning beam display systems that compensates for misalignment of the scanning beam display system while maintaining the quality of a displayed image.